Early 2D gel data analysis systems required a dedicated stand-alone computer and systems people to install and run the special 2D gel software. We have been interested in extending the access of gel analysis software to a collaborative group setting so that all group members can work on the latest data wherever they are physically located. We have expanded the WebGel system to allow exploratory access of GELLAB-II, GELLAB-II+ (Scanalytics), Melanie-II and other 2D and 1D gel databases to collaborators via the Internet. Users can access their data prepared at the workstation site and copied to their Web server through a Web browser. They can perform various data explorations including spot normalization and statistical comparison of corresponding spots across sets of gels. (For 1D gels, spots would be replaced by bands.) They can compare two gels at a time with Flicker to find significantly changing spots and then look up the corresponding quantitative data with WebGel. WebGel consists of an interdependent set of HTML, CGI-BIN, Java applets, and JavaScript programs (programming languages used to construct Web pages) to access parts of the legacy GELLAB-II quantitative data. The user sees a single Web interface and has transparent access to their own and their collaborators views of the data. We have been using it to analyze nuclear matrix proteins in prostate cancer gels for tumor markers (Partin, et. al), phosphoproteins (Hornbeck), fetal alcohol syndrome gels (Myrick), and DNA alternations of oncogenes in 2D DNA gels (Patrick).Z01 BC 10259-03 - Web, data mining, 2DE gels, proteins, - Human Tissues, Fluids, Cells, etc.